


Suspicious minds

by LizBristow



Series: A Queen and her King [2]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Family, Fluff, suprises, suspiscious felicity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBristow/pseuds/LizBristow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to "She said 'boy can I tell you a terrible thing'".<br/>Oliver is hiding something. And a very hormonal Felicity is determined to find out what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicious minds

 "Are you serious? I'm going to be an aunt? Really?" Thea was crying at her older brother, tears streaming down her cheeks.Oliver smiled widely and pulled his baby sister in for a hug.

"Yes, you big cry baby. You're going to be an aunt. I'm going to be a father" Oliver smiled. He hadn't had the chance to say that about himself yet, nevertheless the word sent shivers down his spine. The good kind of course.

"Not to ruin your special moment, but I'm feeling kind of hugless right now" Felicity interrupted looking rather sad. One thing that really annoyed her about her pregnancy was that she really didn't know what her feelings were and what were merely hormones. 

"Oh Felicity!" Thea ran to hug her friend.

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much" she cried.

"For what, darling?" Felicity giggled.

"For fixing him. For fixing us. I've never seen him happier" the youngest Queen (for the moment) smiled.

 

Felicity was exhausted by the time Oliver and her had reached their apartment. Thea had insisted they had to start looking for baby names, and so they'd been captured at her and Roy's apartment for three hours going through several online baby name sites.

Short of luck on the baby names the happy, yet tired couple made their way home. "I think I'm going to stay up for a while. I'm still kinda hungry" Felicity said innocently.

Oliver chuckled. "I got some take-away after work today, it's in the fridge"

"Did you get-"

"Springrolls with sweet and sour sauce? Yeah, it's all there. I swear" Oliver joked as he put his hands in the air.

Felicity stuck a tongue out. "No bashing. I'm eating for two here!" she whined.

"I'm just teasing. You're doing wonderfully. Now I need some sleep.. I love you" he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Felicity found her chinese food and positioned herself in front of the second love of her life. Her laptop. As she turned it on she noticed that Oliver hadn't logged out of his e-mail. As she went to cross out of the tab she noticed something odd.

**Jane Eps; re:Need to see you** _**  
**_

Felicity knew she shouldn't have done it the moment she clicked on the link. Regularly she wasn't the suspiscious type, regularly Oliver was too bad of a liar, and he knew lying to her was pointless, but this was different. She felt weird about this, as if she had a reason to be suspicious. Which she didn't, other than the fact that she looked like a blue whale and Oliver couldn't really find that attractive.

_My dear Oliver,_

_I've gone through the plans for the weekend and I must say I am impressed. This will be like a dream come true, I'm just so happy._

_I don't think keeping it quiet should be a problem, as you know this place is pretty well hidden from the outside world, paparazzi shouldn't be a problem._

_As for your girlfriend, she'll probably be too busy planning for the baby to even notice our activities. Which is what I need to talk to you about._

_I need you tomorrow. I know I said it could wait until Friday, but it really can't._

_Love Jane_

 

Felicity stared at the computer screen, mouth full of springrolls and tears stinging in her eyes she turned the device off as she ran towards the bathroom.

"Felicity? What's going on? I thought you said the morning-sickness had disappeared?" Oliver worried as he helped her up.

"It's not morning sickness, just simple disgust" Felicity responded. Oliver looked confused. " _We_ apparantly don't like springrolls anymore" she fake-smiled.

"I'm good now. Just tired. I'm going to bed" she said. "Actually, I think I'll take the guestroom tonight, I'm feeling kind of.. restricted" she said as she moved into the other room.

Felicity shut the door and curled into the mattress. 

"You're overreacting" she told herself. "This is Oliver, he loves you. He loves the baby. He wouldn't do this" she convinced herself. She assured herself that there was an explanation for this, and that she would get it tomorrow. 


End file.
